The Green Prayer
by Just Be Reckless
Summary: Law comes upon and island that is surpressed by corrupt marines, not his buisness, but when the person of his interest, a young beauty with a useful ability, is taken will he take action? Suck at summaries LawxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Reckless here, this is a LawxOC fic i own nothing but the oc's. Enjoy.

* * *

Whitebeard's era had ended 3 weeks ago and the Mugiwara pirates had vanished and many of the supernovas had left for the new world, well except for Trafalgar Law. His crew had no idea of his plan but a slight pep talking had them flowing him loyally, which inside he appreciated but outside just smirked as he relaxed against his first mate Bepo as he slept. He knew his plan would work he had calculated every detail and the advantages of being a Shichibukai had to his end goal.

Sitting at his rather messy paper scattered desk Law had been left to his work as he sent others off to do theirs. The back of his brain was yelling at him saying he was hungry but he knew fine well that the meals on the sub were hardly edible and that there was very little food supplies left, but Law, shii no gekai, didn't officially have a cook. Well a few of the crew had suitable enough cooking abilities so Law never gave it much thought. There was suddenly a loud rap at the door and Bepo's head appeared "Captain, we're approaching an island."

"Alright get ready to surface, we need a lot of supplies."

"Aye captain." Then the white bear vanished. Deciding to follow Law closed the folder and stood to leave the room.

When the Heart pirates did surface they saw that there was a rather large town on the island, which was usually a good thing for those who need supplies. Law came to the front of the deck and scanned the town, there was one thing that stood out to the crew on deck, just outside of the town was a huge old church. "Oi sencho check out the size of that old beat up church." Said his mechanic Shachi.

"It looks lucky to be still standing." Said Penguin, Shachi's partner in crime. When they docked Law instructed that only a small group would go to town to cause as little alarm as possible, so the group consisted of Law, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin (duh) after a walk up a hill that was bigger than it looked they came upon the town which was bustling with market activity, walking along the streets in search for a pharmacy Law managed to notice the wary look of the villagers, from him with his nodachi rested on his shoulder to the big white bear complaining about the heat and the two in boilers suits childishly appreciative of the pretty women about. After a few more glares and obvious gossip Law decided to test the water, walking to a fish monger's stall he asked "Excuse me, would you mind telling me where I can find a pharmacy?" the man behind the counter simply scoffed and looked down at him "You a pirate?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes we are." The man's response was a scrunch up of his face and a snort, his theory was correct, the hostility just oozed from this man "Am I correct to assume you support the marines since you speak so coldly."

"Ask anybody in this village and you'll be told the same thing, we only support ourselves, to us both pirates and marines and brainless animals who take and take."

"So no one will sell us anything?" said Penguin

"Probably not." Was his answer.

"Captain what are we gonna do?" Law sighed at Bepo's question, he didn't want to start a fight with an entire village he didn't feel the need to exert such energy.

"The only place you'll get any help is at the church, now get away from my stall your bad for business!" Shachi and Penguin growled at the man.

Law sighed and turned to leave, having little choice but to go to the church he started back down the path to take the turn he saw earlier for the church "Oi oi sencho why didn't we just kick his ass?!" said a rather irritated Penguin.

"Soda soda, his attitude totally pissed me off, sencho was even being polite to him!" exclaimed Shachi.

"Enough, it can't be helped and there's no point starting a fight, even if they say they hate us both they'd still call marines to get rid of us if we cause a fuss." Walking along the wooded path the three-crew members agreed with their captain's logic nodding slightly. Suddenly voices could be heard ahead, children's voices to be exact excited screaming and laughing. When they came out into a clearing they saw they were in a very beautiful garden with flowers of all kinds and colours, some from other regions Law said to himself, he noted it in the back of his head to see if it was worth investigating. The garden led up to the huge church with running children on the doorstep. As they approach the large wood doors it wasn't long before Law and his group were noticed by said children, there was a loud yell then before they knew it Bepo vanished under a pile of over excited children, yelling for help Bepo got nothing but gut wrenching laughs from Shachi and Penguin and a chuckle from Law.

"Children, children what on earth are you doing to our guest, get off him this instant." Everyone looked to see an elderly priest with a kindly wrinkled face come from inside the church. Instantly the children stood away from Bepo and looked to the ground some kicking the dirt "Gomen nasai, Father Paul." They said at once.

"Is it really me you should apologise to?" the children turned to Bepo who dusted off his suit.

"Gomen nasai Kuma-nii-chan!" they bowed low.

"Now go back inside dinner is ready." After the children were gone Father Paul turned to Law "I do apologise for their behaviour, but for god to have blessed them with meeting a white bear I suppose it couldn't have been helped."

"It's quite alright Father, I am Captain Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates, and this is some of my crew Bepo, Shachi and Penguin." Law gestured to each respected person, or bear. "After facing a little hostility with the villagers we—"

"Say no more, we've had many travellers come here because of the village's thick headedness but they're not all bad."

"Yes well," Law continued a little irritated that he was interrupted "We are in need of supplies rather badly and we were wondering if you could aid us."

"Please bring the rest of your crew to the church and join us for dinner there's more than enough."

So Law sent Bepo back to bring the rest of the crew to the church while he Shachi and Penguin followed Father Paul to a huge dining hall. Along the way they noticed that there was greenery everywhere, giant vines were swirled through the holes in the ceiling and creeping ivy seemed to be nearly everywhere on the cracked walls. When they did arrive at the dining hall there was a mass of tables with a huge fireplace on the opposite wall to the door, on the right side of the hall there was a long gap and steam seemed to be rolling from said gap. **CRASH** "What the hell are ya doin ya damn brat, don't go breakin my whiskey!" came a stern female voice

"I am trying to cook here Sister Goldie, please don't hang around here while I cook!" came a much sweeter female voice.

"Oh dear me." Sighed Father Paul

"That smells great."

"Yeeah." Shachi and Penguin drooled at the smell that even Law admitted he found delicious.

There were more bangs and crashes until a body came flying out just as Law and the group approached the big wood door, which slammed shut straight after the body was spat out. Looking at the figure on the floor the saw that it was actually a woman with gold hair and a nun dress "Sister Goldie are you drinking already?" asked Father Paul the heap got off the floor and glared at the group.

"Damn right I am, who the fuck are the weirdo's?" now this was a surprise a bride of god speaking in such a way with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glare on her face. "These are guests of ours, the Heart Pirates."

"Guests, Paul don't tell me you want me to feed these shitheads?!" Law had a slight glare on his face at this woman's attitude. Paul on the other hand ignored her and went to the opening. "Inori my dear could you come here please."

The heavy wood door opened and a girl came out, she was very attractive and Shachi and Penguin expressed there like for her by hiding their nosebleeds, even Law had to say to himself she was a beauty. She was rather short probably came to Law's shoulder, a curvy figure, she had beautiful shock purple eyes that shone lightly most likely because of her pale white/pink hair that came to her knees and was pleated at the bottom, there was also pleats on either side of her head and messy bangs that grazed her eyebrows. As she walked up to the group, Law assessed she had a rather shy posture when she looked to him and the other two. Also there was a slight sweet jingle in the air they noticed that it was a little glass bell tied to the end of her left pleat. "Yes father Paul?"

"This my dear is captain Trafalgar Law of the heart pirates, he and his crew are going to join us for dinner."

"Oh well how many more are we talking?" she finally looked Law in the face but desperately avoided eye contact, Law would guess it was from little contact with men, bellow the age of 60.

"Pleasure to meet you miss…"

" Willow, Inori Willow."

"Miss Willow, I have a total of 20 crew members and 1 giant."

"A giant?" a small spark of excitement and dread came across her face.

"Well he is huge but not an actual giant." Shachi added

"Yeah I'd say we come to his knee or just above." Penguin grinned at her surprised face.

"Oh well I suppose I better get cooking then." She smiled gently and returned to the kitchen.

"Can she really cook all that food by herself?" asked Shachi

"That brat is a pain in the ass, but she is a very talented cook, and those devil fruit powers are even more useful." Said Sister Goldie taking another large swig of the whiskey. Law, Shachi and Penguin shared a knowing glance when the words 'devil fruit' were said. "What devil fruit dose she have?" asked Penguin as innocently as he could. In return Sister Goldie glared at him causing the two mechanics to go stiff and stand straight. "She has the Mori Mori no mi, that's all I'll say."

"The forest fruit?" Shachi and Penguin looked at each other as they spoke then back to there captain, his face of course gave away nothing but his eyes said he was rather interested in the potential of the Mori abilities.

* * *

Hey! Reckless again, I know it's not very good but hope you liked the chapter first fic since I was like 12 lol XD

Oh well I'll keep this short and update asap. Please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Haha thanks so much guys, you are awesome! I'm so sorry it took a week to finish this it's just that the only good computer is at my dad's and I'm only here on weekends, but don't you worry your pretty little heads I get alerts on my phone when you review so I'll see them straight away, any advise/ suggestions wont be ignored.

Reckless.

* * *

Eventually the whole crew was seated at the tables, even Jean Bart was able to sit straight because of the size of the old church's ceilings. The heart pirates looked around them to notice that a lot of the church residences were children, all seemed to be under the age of 18. One surprising thing was that no one seemed to be bothered by the fact they were pirates, in fact all the children found that to be the best news ever, pirates are coming to tea. There was a lot of fascination with the way they were dressed to their different hats but of course the two winners were Jean Bart for him immense size and ability to be climbed on, and Bepo because he was a walking talking very cuddly white bear. Law watched as Bepo and Jean Bart were swarmed with excited children all over them and frantic nuns apologising in their place.

"We are sorry for how the children behave, in a way they seem more like a happy band of pirates in a bar more than children." Father Paul laughed lightly

"My crew seem more like unruly hungry children than pirates." Law countered politely. Law, Father Paul and Sister Goldie were all seated at the top of the table and watched the chaos for another few moments before plates full with food started appearing on the table, curious Law looked to the kitchen and saw that there were thick green vines protruding from the floor and in a passing chain brought countless plates of food to the table from bottom to top, so when Law's plate was set in front of him, finally, he was secretly watering at the mouth from the delicious smells. Then he heard that light jingle again "The rest of the meat will only be a moment." Inori's voice came from the kitchen. Looking at his plate full of vegetables, chicken rice and mini sausages wrapped in bacon, he wondered where the meat would go. Then three huge plate of meat came out and were separated evenly on the table, then the battle began between Law's crew and the church children, surprisingly his crew was losing. The priests and nuns did their prayers but it was obvious they knew there was no point in having everyone join in, like they could stop them anyway.

The top of the table was quiet and professional looking as they ate, Sister Goldie was quiet for once, and she hadn't stopped from the moment they set foot in the place, swearing, drinking and being very un-nun like. But now she was just eating and drinking, she was still scowling but he had come to the conclusion that her face only knew the one expression. Then Law felt a presence beside him and looked to see Inori take her seat with a plate of her own, after looking at her peaceful expression for a little while he decided to state his curiosity "That's a rather strange ability you have Miss Willow."

"Yes, but it has advantages."

"Such as?"

"I can grow whatever I like, from trees to plants to food, but of course I need soil."

"That seems a very helpful ability, can grow things such as medicinal plants?"

"As long as I know the name and what the plant looks like I can make anything, I know a few medicinal plants I suppose you could call me a trainee doctor, though I only use medicine pastes and teas." Finally looking at Law she smiled. Inori was always rather shy around young attractive men and Law definitely fit the bill, from his tall lean physic, handsome face, and his deep calm voice which Inori oddly found soothing. The rest of dinner had Inori speaking directly to Law asking him of his adventures and such. And when dinner was finished and the children left with full bellies and sleepy heads the pirate crew was brought their best friend, booze. It wasn't long before the bar songs were ringing through the hall and laughter at there own jokes. Law and Inori were seated away from the commotion of Sister Goldie arm wrestling the pirate crew one after another. "She really is a monster nun." Smiled Inori taking a sip of wine.

"She is definitely different from any nun I've encountered." Law smirked, as Bepo was defeated. "Winning an arm wrestle against my first mate is not an easy thing to do."

"I've been meaning to ask about that, Bepo is so cute and incredibly soft but what is he?" Law turned to the girl his smirked still plastered to his face. Looking into the shock purple orbs he suddenly had the urge to tease this creature, leaning forward on his chair and stopping at the left side of her head, her bell jingling as she jolted from his closeness, his lips dangerously close to grazing her ear "Why…" he said lowly and saw the shiver run down her back "He's a Polar Bear, of course." He pulled back to look into her beat red face as she placed a hand to her abused ear. "O-o-o-o-o-o-OYASUMI!" and she bolted from the room before Law could answer her. Looking at the dust trail the girl left Law could help but admit that that was the most fun he'd had for a while, she really was an interesting creature.

* * *

The next morning the church was full of the snores of comatosed heart pirates. The only ones who survived the night were Law, Bepo and Jean Bart who were currently speaking to Father Paul "I will escort you to the market and aid you in getting your supplies, if you are seen with me there will be little trouble."

"Thank you Father, but I'm most concerned about medical supplies they say there isn't a pharmacy or hospital here." The small group had set out toward the town as the conversation continued.

"Well there is but sadly it's very expensive and is within the marine base that's on this island." Father Paul sighed sadly

"Marine Base?!" exclaimed Bepo in dread.

"Yes but it's hidden behind the hills to trick pirates into thinking there isn't one,, then when they come to collect the life tax the pirates are caught and killed."

"Life tax?" asked Jean Bart

"Sadly the captain of the base is a rather corrupt one, Captain Badge they call him. His tax is rather expensive and it's based on the size of residence and number of people within said residence and since we are an orphanage."

"It's a high price." Stated Law

"Yes but Inori, the dear thing has done so much to make it easier, thanks to her ability of course."

"May I ask what her story is?" Law assessed his reaction waiting for a slip up but all he got was a sad sigh.

"Well she and Sister Goldie turned up out of nowhere one night five years ago, both rather badly injured. For what Sister Goldie told us they were running from some pirates that wanted Goldie's head because she used to be a marine that made a lot of enemies in her time." This was a surprise, that monster nun was an ex-marine "So we fixed them up and they stayed with us ever since, Captain Badge had been around for two years already at the time and we were on the verge of being wiped out by him so we were lucky just as much as Inori and Goldie were." There was a calm peaceful look on his face as he reminisced "It's strange how The Lord works sometimes, looking at those two you would never guess that Goldie raised Inori from she was 2."

"Eh?! Goldie is Inori's mama?!" Bepo was shocked that the whiskey monster and the pretty girl who always smelled fresh could have that kind of relationship.

"I understand your surprise but it somehow works, even if the fighting between them is nearly too much for our dear old church, you see Goldie taught Inori how to fight an—" **BOOM** the group turned and saw smoke looming from where the church was "Oh no, the marines, the church!" this was all the old man could managed as he went as fast as he could toward the church.

For the first time in he couldn't remember how long Law felt dread in the pit of his stomach and it was for a certain purple eyed creature, not that he knew that.

* * *

Inori glared darkly at the marines in front of her, not only had they frightened the children but they had trampled her flower garden. "Church of Sierra Leona, you haven't paid your tax for 4 months now what do you have to say!" a faceless marine yelled loudly. Sister Goldie sat on a garden chair with a whiskey in one hand as she rested her chin in the palm of the other, glaring darkly at the marines "How about shut the fuck up, or piss off?" She asked Inori impishly as she refilled Goldie's glass. Inori had a blank expression as she answered with "I think both are perfect."

"Oh you're right," Goldie looked back to the marines "Shut the fuck up AND piss off, your presence here insults the house of God." The last insult was aimed in particular to Captain Badge. He was an odd shape like a butternut squash but upside down with dull features brown hair and eyes. He was a strange image for a man of 26 but he looked 40. The insult directed at him made his blood boil but he managed to keep his cool "What a thing for a nun to say, if anyone is an insult on God it's you, foul mouth drunkard."

Inside the heart pirates had finally come to and were looking out the windows from behind thick velvet curtains "What the hell are we to do?!" Shachi whispered loudly

"Sencho told us not to get in needless fights." Added Penguin

"But we can't just do nothing, they've been so nice to us." Stated Nico, his red hat with a blue flap and bobble stuck out from the curtains.

"Nico you dumb ass your hat they'll see your hat!" pointed Lucas fixing his own green bandanna in his haste.

"Oh my, it would appear that you are hiding pirates from the law, this is treason against the marines!"

"What the hell you talking?!" yelled Goldie, her eyes flicked to the large front window and saw the poorly hidden pirates. "Those guys are just travellers."

"Hardly it's obvious that they are part of Trafalgar Law's crew, the Heart pirates." Inori stiffened.

"You can't hold that against us, this is God's house, all are welcome." Countered Inori, knowing fine well the power a church should hold.

"No my dearest Inori but I can hold it against this little fellow." His grin was disgusting as some scuffling came from the group then a familiar face appeared among the marines.

"Rowan!" and true enough the blackish blue mop looked at Inori with deep black eyes, a single trail of blood made it's way down his pale face.

"This brat was trying to steal the medical books from MY hospital, the penalty for thievery is the loss of his right hand!" chortled Badge as he licked his lips at the panicked look on Inori's beautiful face, he had always been attracted to the girl since he first laid eyes on her. Inori could tell of his attraction and was rather…grossed out and suddenly had the almost overwhelming urge to bathe.

"Well seeing as how tax payment is out of the question how about we just execute the boy to make up for it?" his horde of faceless followers just chortled at the idea of killing a 15-year-old kid. When the gleam of a blade came to Inori's vision she started to run to Rowan's aid, but a brown whiskey bottle beat her to it and shattered on impact of the marine's face. He fell to the ground in a heap screaming something about his eye but oh well. "Who said you could go ahead and kill one of God's sheep in front of me, asshole?" Goldie huffed taking a sip from her glass.

**Bang**

**Fwip**

**Thunk**

Well Goldie used to be holding a glass of whiskey not to mention the big back door didn't have a bullet hole in it before. "Oh dear my hand slipped, terrible sorry Sister." Badge smugly said dangling a gun from his finger. Goldie clenched her whiskey soaked hand the stood abruptly shocking Inori and Rowan, who knew what was coming. Quicker than the marine's could make out, Goldie reach into the depths of her dress and pulled out two short double barrel shotguns made of gold and intricate designs. "Oops my fucking hand slipped!" **BANG**, then she started firing round after round at the marines with the gleam of the devil himself in her eye and laugh against her lips. "You gonna pay for shootin at the house of God, when I'm done with ya yer gonna wish God smyted ya!" Inori stood there a little worried about her mentor's well mentality. "Don't go spacing out brat, get out there and bring that pain in the ass sheep back!"

"Hai!" Inori bolted forward with a unique speed toward the crowd that retrained a lashing Rowan who was quite rightly screaming, "Let me go, no way am I gonna let the crazy ass devil nun make me holier than midnight mass!"

"Rowan watch your language!" as she said this she gave a powerful kick to a marine's chest then a short flip to land on the head of another, probably making him eat dirt. "Father Paul would be angry." She scolded

"Inori-nee!" now free of captors Rowan buried his head in the woman's chest. "I didn't steal anything honest I was only looking!" before she could answer Inori noticed the bangs of guns had stopped and looked round slightly worried "Oi Inori, make me bullets." Goldie made it seem like the simplest thing possible.

"EH?! No way I can make something like that!" she argued

"Why the hell not it comes from the ground!?"

"Look here I have the Mori Mori fruit not the bloody Dangan Dangan* fruit (Bullet*), that just sounds weird!"

"Too bad ya woulda been lot more helpful to me brat!"

"Don't even go there, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have learned how to open whiskey without corking it!"

"Haha that's rich coming from the one who didn't even know how to wipe her own ass!"

"I was 2 years old you smelly, saggy knickers, brewery with bush legs!"

"INORI-NEE!" Ripped from their argument the two looked and saw Rowan held with a gun to his temple, Badge grinning wildly.

"Now ladies how about we come to some kind of agreement hm?" Inori felt the rage and fear swell in her at the terrified look on Rowan's face.

"What do you want?" she asked darkly.

"A simple exchanged nothing more, you see being up in that big base can be so awfully lonely so I was wondering if you would accompany me for the night." Everyone non-marine listened with horror as they knew what he was implying, Goldie stiffened and was about to protest the way a monster nun should but…

"Very well, one night Badge and I'll tell you this now, I'll hate every second I breathe the same air as you." Inori took a kind of robotic feeling about her as she walked forward a little then stopped "Send Rowan here first." It was an order. To which Badge just smirked and shoved the boy violently forward, Rowan ran into Inori's waiting arms "Inori-nee you don't have to do this!" he pleaded, Inori smiled softly at him and patted his head, much like she did when he was younger.

"I do, if not you know he'll kill everyone, I couldn't live with knowing I could have prevented bloodshed." Letting him go and continuing forward she repeated what she just said to Rowan over and over and over in her head, the chanting got louder as Badge slung an arm round Inori and pulled her away from her beloved church.

"Goldie stop them!" she didn't even flinch at Rowan's yelling, she was too shock at the quick change of pace "Goldie!"

"Make sure they can't follow." Badge stated as he started to disappear into the woods his arm tightly crushing his prize. His men replied with a salute and flung a large smoke grenade between them. **BOOM** smoke spewed from within quickly covering the back garden in a choking smoke. Rowan coughed as he struggled to find Goldie, then after literally bumping into her he shook her violently, concerned at the woman who he knew as fierce looked so vulnerable.

* * *

And this was how Father Paul and the others found them coming from the front of the church the group ran to the back where the smoke still lingered "Rowan!" Father Paul ran to the boy's side "What on earth happened?"

"Badge caught me and accused me of thievery then brought me here saying he would cut my hand off then Goldie and Inori fought then I was caught again!"

"Take a breath child…" Father Paul said calmly although the state Goldie was in and the lack of one purple-eyed devil fruit user concerned him greatly. Law too was looking around for Inori hoping his assumption was wrong and she was just inside.

"Then they traded me for Inori and after they left Goldie became like…this."

" Yes, Goldie has always been sensitive when it came to Inori's life."

"SENCHO!" heads turned to the screaming crew that came running from the door tears overflowing "It's much worse than her life being in danger!" exclaimed Penguin

"That's Right!" agreed the rest wails of sadness wrung out again, irritating Law.

"Well spit it out what's at stake here is she to be tortured, hanged, maimed?" Law questioned with a monotone voice.

"She is to be…de-flowered!" wailed Shachi again and other joined him, again.

"What?" Law was really thinking about sewing his crews tear ducts shut. "Try and be a little more direct."

"Inori she…" began Nico, his face heated in anger, he liked the girl and knew everyone else did too, even captain.

"Badge plans to bed Inori tonight!" Lucas said urgently. Law only let his outside look shocked for a second before he sucked it back in and went on a rampage. Knowing what to do and what would make him feel better he took his nodachi from Bepo and turned toward the forest "Let's go." The venom in his voice clear as a bell.

* * *

Wow that was kinda long hope it was ok. So what's Law gonna do? Why was he so mad? And what is to be the fate of poor little Inori. Leave a comment if you have any ideas and such. Oh yeah and sorry for any spelling mistakes sometimes auto correct works and sometimes it's lazy and sometimes it's just cause I'm Scottish haha.

See ya next week!

Reckless


	3. Chapter 3

After Law declared they were heading after Badge his crew didn't move as he expected. So he turned to look at his crew and saw a rather surprised expression on their faces "What?" Law demanded

"W-well it just that you don't usually do something for nothing captain." Shachi explained nervously. Law tilted his head until he gave his crew a lopsided grin over his shoulder "Who said I wasn't after something?" frozen in shock his crew stared at his captain as he walked away from them with Bepo following behind '_He already has it planned out?!_' his crew finished the collective thought then followed their captain quickly, other than Jean Bart and another few members saying they would stay incase the marines came back.

Inori sat at the dining table scowling at Badge on the opposite end as he stuffed his faces with plate after plate, it was enough to put Inori off her own food so she was left with her thoughts, which weren't helping. '_I feel sick, just the thought of that sad excuse of a male touching me just makes me shiver. I could kill him but then the church would be in danger again and an admiral may come, then Goldie would be taken away…*sigh* I just wish the images of what's going to happen would stop. The disgusting pervert, he's been making innuendos all night and he made me wear this dress…well…it came from the shop in town so I guess it's kinda cute…_

The dress she wore was a knee high violet lolita dress that stopped at her knees, it was laced up in the front with black lace that bowed at the top of the corset, a mini black apron was tied round her waist and black platforms that laced round her legs to just below her knees. She was bustle into the garment as soon as she walked through the door by maids that only had pity in their eyes for her predicament. "So my dear…" her eyes hardened at his voice "Are you ready for dessert?" he swivelled the wine in his glass.

"No I refuse to eat or drink anything from this place." She scoffed

"Well I believe I'm ready for dessert but if you wish to skip." He clicked his fingers and some servants appeared on either side of Inori and grabbed her arms lifting her from the seat "I shall see you in my quarters once I'm finished." He waved his hand lazily "Put her in something more…suited for nightwear." His grin became slimy and repulsed Inori further as she was dragged away down the hall, she didn't even bother to try and fight she already knew the servants overpowered her. "We're sorry for this miss." Inori lifted her head and smiled weakly with a knowing face.

"He holds something over you all doesn't he?"

"Yes, a lot of us have ill family members and Badge holds all medical power on the island."

"That's why we ask your forgiveness."

"It's alright I am doing this for my family's safety too." She smiled sadly as they opened the door to the bedroom.

This is just too much that that…that bastard! This was just plain indecent she has lived in a house of God for 5 years she's practically a nun, yet he makes her wear this filth! Sure she felt bad for yelling at the maids it wasn't their fault but this was just ridiculous. Inori was forced into a mid-thigh black silk nightdress then if that wasn't bad enough the maids said they had strict orders to tie her wrists to the bed posts granted the poor girls acted out their orders with teary eyes.

"MAY GOD SMIGHT YOU AND LET YOU BURN IN HELL…I HOPE THE DEVIL HIMSELF CUTS YOU INTO TINY PIECES WITH A SPOON!" all through her screaming match she pulled on her restraints making the skin of her wrists raw and near bleeding. No sound came from outside the room and Inori wondered why she felt like she was sitting here for a long time but she kept on with her mighty rant of God's retribution "I hope your damned for eternity to feel ill forever and have every sickness possible for the way you made these people suffer!" she pulled further on her restraints leaning forward "I hope Goldie kicks your ass!" letting her body flop she lay back panting "Stupid perverted vegetable." As she lay back Inori tried to swallow away the tears as images of the children and Rowan and Goldie and everyone else ran through her head, how she wanted to go back and argue with Goldie, play with the children, tend to her garden, HELL she would even scrub the toilets for a lifetime if—

Inori froze at the sound of footsteps coming closer to the room and now was when Inori realised just how petrified she was of her fate. Not moving from the position she was in, she didn't want to see the triumph on his face as he walked in to see her shaking with teary eyes and looking so…weak. Hearing the door creak open she welded her eyes shut and vowed to herself to keep them shut until it was all over. She felt hands settle on her tied wrists she felt reluctant to admit that they did so very gently "You can open your eyes now." Wait a second she knew that voice!

"Law?!" she went to sit up when she was pushed back down

"Stop moving you'll make it worse." He looked at her bewildered face "Your wrists, they've started bleeding." He stated finishing untying her bonds; as soon as he did she flew into his arms and hugged him tightly shaking.

"Thank you, I don't care how you did it but…thank you." He heard her choke up at the last bit as she clung to him like a child would. Not used to contact, which isn't initiated by him, he saw no other option than to lift the girl in his arms and carry her out. "Sencho did you find—" Penguin and Shachi were silenced as they saw their captain and a very scantly clad Inori wrapped around his torso.

"Inori-chan!" the girl turned to the welcome voices and dropped from Law's body with a flushed face, she noted to herself that he kept an arm secure around her waist. "Shachi Penguin how…why?"

"There's no way we could let that scum touch you." Started Penguin

"So we bust I here beat them all up before they could scream like girls Gahaha!"

"No offence." Penguin fixed the statement when a soft scowl came to Inori's face. Her expression softening set let a smile grace her face "Thank you."

* * *

The group made it back to the church when the darkness of night had already settled in deeply. Law had given Inori his jumper that was just enough to cover her she tried to deny that she needed it and said she didn't want him to be cold, but the obvious shaking, lack of clothes and the staring eyes of his own crew was enough for him to shove it at her and walk ahead.

"INORI-NEE!" Inori looked up to see Rowan bolting toward her with the rest of Law's crew; they all bombarded the girl with hugs, comforting words and wails of joy. "Thank heavens you're ok, I promise I wont go near the base ever again!" Rowan was clinging to Inori with tearstained eyes and a snotty nose. Inori patted his head and gave him comforting words, as all the relief and joy was expressed in the huddle group Goldie and Father Paul stood at the doors with obvious happiness on their faces. " Thank god she's ok." Goldie sighed deeply with a soft expression on her face yet she didn't move toward the group. Father Paul looked at the woman with a questioning look, which she caught "I know what you're thinking and no I shouldn't go over."

"And why is this, you are her mother are you not?"

"I didn't act like one, letting them take her…"

"And this is your fault, how?"

"Because I was scared, scared that if I did anything an admiral would come and take the both of us, me for being a deserter and Inori because of who her parents are. I don't deserve to got to her for thinking something so stupid."

"Hoooou." The pair looked to see a shirtless Law with a very interested expression "I would love to hear who Inori's parents are if an admiral would take interest."

"Why should I tell you, damn frog legs?" Law twitched slightly at the jab but brushed it off with his usual lopsided grin. The chatter got louder and Law knew Inori and the others were heading their way and he found that a perfect chance to ask for his reward "Well don't you think I should know everything about my new crew member?" the chattering stopped and Law knew everyone had heard him.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Law, what are you talking about?" Inori asked

"Well you didn't think I'd save you and get rid of Badge and his marines for nothing did you? I am a pirate after all."

"So as a thank you, you want me to become part of your crew? Why?"

"Well you're talented in many areas such as; cooking, cleaning, simple first-aid and your ability to grow any plant you desire is like a goldmine to a doctor at sea, such as myself." Inori now stood by Goldie who put a hand on the small of her back.

"So you just want me as a walking plant nursery?"

"Basically yes."

**SLAP**

To say his crew was shocked was an understatement, to say HE was shocked was an understatement he wondered if he had imagined it, but the sting in his cheek was proof he didn't.

"Ooh nice one Inori, clear handprint 10 points." Goldie smirked as Law scowled back.

"I am not a plant farm!" Inori shook with rage.

"Cute shaking with restrained tears 15 points."

"Shut up Goldie!" Inori gently shoved the nun away from her then without warning an empty bottle dropped from her dress and rolled toward Inori "Don't tell me…" suddenly a sea of bottles came falling out the dress and piled around the ground, when the last bottle finally fell with a clink Inori glared "How much did you drink?!"

"I was worried about you." She swayed on her feet slightly. Inori sighed deeply then turned to Father Paul "Please put her to bed." After Father Paul left with a singing Goldie who had finally let the drink take over her system, Law's crew shuffled inside saying they needed a decent sleep if they were to depart early tomorrow, Inori closed the door and turned her angry gaze back to Law, who still had that damn smirk on his face "So why do you think I'd want to come with you when I could have the peaceful life here?"

"Simple, you don't want the peaceful life you want adventure and discovery, you don't want your next day to be the same as the last." Inori was shocked as to how this man who barely knew her could tell so much "I know because of the way your eyes shone when I spoke of my on adventures at sea, you want that and…you want to find your Father." Inori gasped and took a step back as he advanced on her, her back eventually pressed against the thick wood of the door and a hand was placed to the left of her head "You say that but you know nothing." She was trembling at his close proximity.

"Really? This may be a house of God but gossip is still gossip and come tomorrow your ambitions to explore will still be there."

"W-what do you know?" she couldn't even look him in the eye anymore as she trembled beneath him; he liked it.

"I know your fathers name." and on the inside he was very surprised to learn 'that' person even had a child close to his age.

Inori gasped lightly and started to mumble but couldn't put her words together and Law decided he would over step his limits just for the sake of making this creature squirm at him, he leaned into her ear, her bell jingled slightly, and whispered on name "Dracule Mihawk."

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUN!

Hi guys I'm back sorry for the long wait I was actually really ill but it's all good now (Bunzai) hope you enjoyed this I tried to make it as long and as relevant as possible let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody so so so so sorry about the shockingly long wait I did post a review about what's happened but I'll give you a quick run down, I was ill, there was a family death, computer deleted all my pre made chapters and I've started art college so yeah. I'll shut up and let you get on with reading, I'm not too fond of this chapter but it usually takes me a few to get in the grove till I feel better about how this story will develop any way on with the show!

All Inori could do was gape stupidly at the information Law had on her it such a short time of being here "I knew you were smart Law but what you know is just ridiculous." the pale haired beauty sighed deeply and looked into Law's storm grey eyes that still had a triumphant gleam to them.

"What can I say, when it comes to my interests I like to know everything."

"Interest? Don't you mean investment?" her expression darkened and she pushed him away with feeble efforts she turned to go inside feeling the events of the day catch up to her physically and mentally. She didn't get very far before Law had a grip on her wrist and spun her to face him "No Miss. Willows not investment, interest, you are a very interesting woman in many aspects and not just your abilities." and with that he just walked away leaving Inori rather stunned and annoyed that he wasn't being more detailed. Well two could play that game.

Law heard her small footsteps behind him coming closer but before he could catch a glimpse of her his jumper was thrown over his head and she passed him "You're still in a church so don't go walking around half naked." Pulling the jumper from his face he as graced with the sight of her in the night gown. He hated to admit it even to himself but he was starting to find a very slight positive in the disgusting excuse of a man Badge is. "I could say the same to you my dear." watching the realisation dawn on her face along with the furious blush, he just couldn't keep the smirk from his lips. "This is just a suggestion but why not keep the gown since Badge went to the trouble of giving it to you?"

"Y-y-y-you...urgh!" Inori thumped her foot with a pouting face that looked like it would burst "G-goodnight." and she disappeared round a corner leaving Law to chuckle to himself.

"WAKEY WAKEY, breakfast time you free loaders!" Goldie came into the room Law and his men were sharing armed with a pot and spoon and rattling the hell out the poor kitchen appliances. Not that it seemed to do much for the pirates which only angered Goldie more, here she was making an effort to be nice to their freeloa-ahem guests (at the behest of Inori) and here they were with their lazy asses all over the place. "Wake the fuck up or starve dammit!" and with that she flung the pot and spoon into the room and after hearing a satisfying thunk and tonk and ouch she gave them a final warning before leaving for the dining room. She was in a hell of a mood today and everyone knew why and to be honest the only reason he was still alive was because of the talk she had with Inori only a short while ago.

_Goldie was sat on a stool in the kitchen while Inori was bustling about cooking huge pancakes and scrambled eggs "I know what you're thinking and I don't like it." Goldie said taking a swig of her drink._

_"I knew you wouldn't but the more I think about the more it appeals to me."_

_"What, going around with that fluffy hat frog legged creep? He'll probably slice you up in your sleep and move stuff about." Inori couldn't help but giggle a Goldie's rant._

_"He won't do that...?" her voice had obvious signs of doubt._

_"You don't know that, you hardly know him for God's sake." Goldie knew she was being more selfish than worried in a way. Even though she didn't show it much she loved Inori more than anything and the thought of her leaving to go with a bunch of pirates just caused her to act like a child. "I know but isn't that the whole point in adventures, travelling with people you hardly know going to strange places saving strangers from the badies *sigh* it's so romantic." Goldie couldn't help but smile at the stars shining in her eyes._

_"Inori, your eggs."_

_"Eh...kya!" Inori quickly mixed the eggs till the smoke died down "Goldie can you go wake everyone please."_

_"Fine but I'm going armed." Goldie walked out grabbing a pot and spoon on her way "Oh yeah Inori."_

_"Yes?" Inori was a little surprised to see a sober look on the nun's face._

_"Whatever you chose you'll always be my kid."_

Goldie watched as the pirates started to rise with a cheery look on their faces "What you lot so happy about?" she raised a brow at them

"We're happy because we head out today." Said Lucas tying his green bandana over his mess of brown hair.

"Yeah finally back to the sea for us." Nico stretched his arms high and swung them back down to thump on Lucas' back. "Jean Bart's gonna come back for us when him and the others have finished loading everything."

"So I would say you have about 2 hours before we leave." Everyone turned and saw their captain walking up behind Goldie his Nodachi I it's usual place on his shoulder "Which means Miss Willow also has 2 hours to make her decision." No one said anything but they all saw Goldie stiffen slightly. Law noticed and turned around to leave but not before slipping a smirk Goldie's way.

There was a tense silence at the table well…from the adult anyway, the children still chattered and played around like always did which made Inori thankful for the noise, but the voice in her head still seemed louder as it ran back and forth from going to staying.

'_Ok let's weigh the pros and cons. I'll get to travel at sea like I always wanted seeing different places meeting loads of new people…but I'll be away from everyone here; the monks and sisters, Rowan and the other children, Goldie. But on the same hand I would have so many exciting things to tell them when I returned, Law looked like he attracted that kind of dangerous exciting attention from the universe…oh yea and I'll be travelling with Law, I'm still not sure whether than was a pro or con yet.' _

"I just don't know." She whispered to herself, unaware of two pairs of eyes on her. Sighing deeply she stood and created a bunch of vines to carry the empty plates to the kitchen where she would wash them and have a good think to herself.

After Inori was safely out of earshot Goldie fixed Law with a deep glare "What did you say to her this morning?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." His smirk said otherwise.

"Yes you do you lying sack, you said something to her when I went to wake up your lazy ass crew."

"Oh that, I merely pointed out to her that it is very obvious she wishes to come with myself and my crew but in conflicted by the responsibility she feels to you and the church."

"She has nothing to be responsible for, I may not like it if she went but I wouldn't force her to stay if she truly wished to go."

"That's surprising, you seem like the type of woman who throws a fit like a spoiled child when they don't get their way." He knew he should be treading lightly with this monster woman but he just couldn't help himself thinking that making Goldie look bad would convince Inori to leave all the more.

"I don't throw a fit…" she stuck her hands inside her robes and pulled out the two heavy gold guns "I just shoot at whatever pisses me off, kinda like you are right now you little shit!" and with that she started shooting like crazy at the captain of the Heart pirates. The room emptied fairly quickly but Law's men were peaking through the door to watch the crazy woman in action against their sadist captain who was slicing bullets here and there like they were made of butter. This continued on only for a few short minutes before a very angry looking Inori came out the kitchen wearing a vanilla yellow apron with small frills on the edge and a soapy plate in one hand and a sopping rag in the other.

The crewmembers that were peeking through the door flushed at Inori's puffy cheeks and frilly apron "Inori~ nice job on the apron super cute." Whispered Shachi to no one in particular.

"Hmph plus that super cute expression she has." Added Penguin and earned a nod from the other peepers.

"Mou! How am I supposed to think straight with you two shooting up the dining hall like hunters on crack!" she stomped her foot in frustration trying to be intimidating but all it did was make her even more cute the men who saw the action, though Law wouldn't admit to anyone that he found it cute. "I was merely cutting Goldie's bullets in self-defence."

"He started it trying to be all cool and convincing you to go with him, like you're a chess piece or something to be used for himself!" Goldie didn't lower her guns

"I assure you if Miss Willow joined my crew her goals and dreams would just be as important to me as my own." He held no joking tone or smirk on his face which silently surprised both women. "I assure you that she would be treated equal to—"

"I don't care about that bit I know she handle herself to a degree, I trained her, but what about when she's at her limit, pushed herself to far and needs to be taken care of, saved, protected, can you swear that you could do that for her?"

"I'm sure that Miss Willow will be able to handle anything that came at her." Law felt he had to tread lightly around this answer for to him it almost sounded like Goldie wanted a love confession or something. Yeah right the girl interested him and he found her slightly appealing but not as much as her abilities and potential to be very useful did. Not that she needed to know. "Then you really know nothing." This surprised him a little. "Physically yes Inori is strong but you may or may not have guessed but after the life we had to lead and the time we spent here Inori is fragile when it comes to emotions, in short she's like a child, unable to deal with extreme overloads one her emotions and is very timid towards crowds of large unfamiliar people. So how you a sadistic killer and your merry band of followers promise me that she will never be hurt by your hand?!" Inori couldn't say anything nor could she stay mad, everything Goldie was saying was right she was a coward outside a combat ring, but she thought if she went out on an adventure that would change she wouldn't be a hindrance to anyone anymore she could do anything she wanted even…even go find her father without fear of him finding her a complete hindrance.

"I'm going…" all yelling stopped and every bit of attention was on her.

"W-what?" said Goldie

"Whatever his intentions are be it my powers or lineage Law is still the first chance I've had to do more with myself than wilt away here and think about what I didn't do or wish I had done, and one day when I'm stronger and more worthy I'll find my father. But until then…" she turned to Law and bowed "Please let me be a member of your crew!"

Hey guys again so sorry for the long wait thanks to all who reviewed, favourite and followed.

Let me know what you think and I'll update as quickly as I can. Thanks so much again I love you guys.


End file.
